Instant Star
by Shinigami Of Nightmares
Summary: After Edward leaves in NM Bella enters the Instant Star Talent Contest. She win and gets a recording deal with G-Major. How will Bella handle fame with a broken heart? What happens when she meets her producer who is older? Instant Star/Twilight cross over
1. Prologue: Instant Introduction

Instant Star

Prologue: Back round

Okay. I really shouldn't be starting a new story but I had this idea in my head since June. This story is going to be a cross over between Twilight and Instant Star. So a lot of you possibly have not idea what Instant Star is so I will explain and then explain how this cross over will be set up.

**NOTE: IF YOU KNOW ABOUT INSTANT STAR OR DON'T THINK YOU NEED TO READ THIS FOR WHATEVER REASON SKIP DOWN TO THE SECOND LINE DIVIDER (A line divider is the line right below this note).**

* * *

Jude first found fame by winning the Instant Star competition. Her overwhelming desire to help others seem to hold her back. The character's love for her family, her friends, and even for others like Tommy has blinded her throughout the series, and her fear of losing them has led her to the brink at various times of the show.

At the series start, Jude beats Eden Taylor in the very first Instant Star contest. She then meets her producer Tommy Quincy who was a part of a 90's boy band group called "Boyz Attack". Their first meeting was note worthy to say the least. Tommy Q chastised Jude for calling him "little Tommy Q" which was his stage name when he was part of Boyz Attack. From that instant, you could always feel a connection between both characters. He also tells her to change her song because it was boring and she had to make it about her. Before going on stage to sing her single 24 Hours (song), she kisses him and becomes embarrassed about it. After performing her song, she gives Tommy her guitar and quits. Later that night Tommy convinces her to not to quit by telling her she is 'the real thing, even better'.

Jude then meets rap artist Shay, Darius' nephew and made a song with him called 'Waste My Time'. While shooting the music video Jude tells Shay he is her first real kiss. They go out until her sixteenth birthday when it is revealed that he was cheating on her with Eden Taylor, the runner up of the Instant Star contest. Earlier in the day she heard Tommy tell Kwest that he hates that the girl that "gets him the most" is 16. Kwest asks "But if she was 21?" Tommy says "In a split second." Heartbroken after the Shay incident, she asks Tommy what is wrong with her. He tells her she is asking the wrong guy and kisses her. Tommy breaks her heart by telling her that either he had to stop being her producer, or he could stay but they would have to agree that the kiss never happened. But it is obvious many times that he does feel that way for her.

Jude makes a deal with Darius and he becomes her manager if he gives her Tommy's old single Frozen. She later discovers that Tommy is dating her sister Sadie, so she then falls back on her best friend Jamie who she begins to date while still yearning for Tommy.

After returning from tour with her band, Jude finds out that Darius now owns G-major and that he is holding a next Instant Star contest. Jude was supposed to sing a cover of "Stupid Girl" but when she choses to sing her own song (My Sweet Time) Darius fires her. Jude tells Darius she will follow his terms which causes her to break up with Jamie. Jude dyes her hair blonde and a radio shock jock tells her she's a Barbie. Kat comes back into town and gives Jude a fake ID which she uses to get into a bar where she meets Patsy Sewer and gets drunk. Kat ends her friendship with Jude because Jude is too busy to hang with her. Jude later dates her lead guitarist Vincent Spiederman also known as "Speed" or "Spiederman". They are together for a while but break up. Before this incident Jude kisses Mason (the second Instant Star) and finds out he is gay. While working on her second album with Tommy Quincy, Jude records "White Lines" which is about Tommy Quincy. The two kiss and walk off. In the season finale, Tommy Quincy asks Jude out on a date which she accepts. But Tommy Quincy breaks her heart when he tells her he may not be coming back. Jude runs off to meet Mason, who is on tour. She gets drunk and goes to Mason's room and a guy she was having drinks with followed her and took pictures of her intoxicated.

Season 3 deals with Jude growing up, not only as an artist but as an individual as well. It becomes quite difficult for her to do that with the arrival of the new Instant Star, Karma. Karma comes in and stirs a whirlwind of trouble up for Jude. But Karma is not Jude's only problem. She also has to deal with her growing relationship with Tommy (who in the season 2 finale had been sent to retrieve Darius's daughter, whose mother was back on drugs), including her love for him. She also has to deal with Jamie, who keeps popping up in her life to prove to her that he might be her future. She meets Hunter, a man with a troubled past who wants to destroy everything Tommy loves. Jude must also deal with her relationship with Tommy, but it does not last that long, when she finds Tommy kissing Sadie, in the hotel room. Next Jude realizes of Tommy's mistake and decides to fire him as her producer. Later, Jude wears fur to a fashion show which brings up problems-- red paint thrown on her, a riot outside her home, and a threat against her. Later, after a performance, she gets a note with Tommy's name signed on it telling her to meet him in the rehearsal warehouse. She gets there and finds Hunter, who attacks her in order to lure in Tommy, despite their deal. During their confrontation, it is revealed Tommy's former girlfriend, Angie, was Hunter's sister, who committed suicide when they found they could not be together. Later it is found out that she was killed by Tommy's former wife Portia Mills, who cut the brakes in Tommy's car when she learns that Tommy planned on leaving her for Angie. Tommy lied to Angie, and said he did not love her so that he could stay for the fame and money, and Angie took off with his car and wrapped it around a tree. Hunter attempts to kill Tommy and Jude, but is arrested. Then, in the season finale, G-Major is shutdown. Jamie and Paegan are starting their own record company, and Jamie wants Jude to be their first producer. Tommy buys Jude a plane ticket for her to go backpacking in Asia with him, and he tells her "I love you". But Tommy is not the only one. Jamie also loves her. Jude has to make a choice and follow her heart.

Jude struggles to pick who she loves. You see in the first episode that she picked Tommy and left Jamie heartbroken. She struggles to stay friends with Jamie and ends up losing him, but not for long. Spiederman marries Karma and are now on a new reality show. Jamie and Paegan hit ground with their new record company. While working, Paegan's daughter shows up and are reunited. At a pajama party that Jude throws, Jamie comes to find Jude and Tommy all over each other, and says he can't believe he thought he could do this. He walks outside in hurt and anger, followed by Jude. She then says that they can fix it over and over, and he asks, "Why does it matter? You've got him!" They argue for a bit, and Jamie kisses her. Jude then proceeds to slap Jamie. He then yells, "Don't you get it, Jude? We can't be friends. Ever again!" Jude's third album bombs, forcing Darius to cancel her tour and fire her. Many people make the remark that it's "over produced." Jude tells Sadie after collapsing into Jamie's arms in his basement, that her music is "all she has left," and begins to cry because Tommy broke up with her. Darius also finds out that Jamie took Blu from G-Major and sends Paegan on tour, with intentions of paying Jamie back by making Paegan and all of his money pull out of NBR (Nana's Basement Records). With no funds, Jamie's record label looks doomed even if Zeppelin stayed (which she does after seeing Jamie, sad, from the car window). Milo wins the Instant Star competition, while Jude realizes that she did go way over board on the album and does a commercial for a Japanese shampoo with Tommy to raise money to remix it. She is accused of selling out by her new-found friend, Megan. In the episode "Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment" Megan holds Jude hostage in Jude's basement, threatening her that if she doesn't write a new song before Sadie gets back from a G-Major's spa day, she'll do something bad to her. She then agrees to write the song and they work together until it's finished. Jude proceeds to send Jamie a hidden message asking for "fretless base." However, Jamie did not notice until Zeppelin pointed it out. Megan then comes back with the base and tells Jude that that song didn't count. As Megan is talking, Jude starts to cry, but is interrupted by the front door slamming. It's Sadie. Jude screams and Megan covers her mouth, telling her to shut up. She goes downstairs, prepared to smother Sadie, but Jamie, Spiederman, and Zeppelin burst through the door a moment or so too soon. Jamie ran after and caught her and Megan was sent to jail. Jude destroyed the recording of the song, but still sang it. It then shows Jude singing and playing her guitar, when Tommy walks in with some news. He shows her the newspaper. She's on the front cover for being held hostage. They stare at each other for a second, and he crouches down in front of her. He is tempted to kiss her, but doesn't. Then she kisses him. Then, in the series finale, Jude is offered a recording contract with a label in London. Tommy simultaneously proposes to her and she accepts, but she soon starts thinking whether she should go to London with Tommy or move on without him. At her concert, she decides not to sing 2 AM and announces that she is going to London without Tommy, tearfully. She sings "The Music" instead. She has a last good-bye before leaving for London without her friends, family, fans, and Tommy. The series ends with her riding in a limousine surrounded by her fans, and Jude quoting "If I had to chose, there's no contest. I'm a rockstar". In my story the show ends after they kiss and that is the series final episode.

* * *

Okay now that you all caught up on Instant Star let me explain how it will tie in with Twilight. This story will take place 3 mouth after Edward left Bella in New Moon. To please her parents Bella enter Instant Star World Talent Search. She wins which is not surprising considering after Edward left her broke she used music as her outlet for the plan and became amazing.

The contest that Bella enters is ran by none other then Tommy Quincy and Jude Harrison-Quincy. This takes place years in the future were they are married, running G-Major, and have a 26 year old son name Tommy Jr. Harrison Quincy. He is a producer at G-Major and he rumored to be one of the best. He chooses to produce Bella after hearing her sing. Will Tommy heal Bella heart or will Edward come back unknowingly?

* * *

AN/Disclaimer: I own Nothing and sorry for all they back info but it needed to be out there,

I NEED 5 REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER !!

Read and Review!!

-JJ


	2. Chapter 1: Instant Changes

Instant Star

Chapter 1: 24 Hours 

**I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta **

**24 Hours: Alexz Johnson**

* * *

Bella Swan walked into G-Major one of the top recording companies in world to date. At first is started as just a small recording company run by a former magazine publisher named Darius Mills. Then he got a few big contracts and invented Instant Star which was a talent search looking for young musical acts.

That little cheesy talent search gave one of the most famous girls there first shot. Jude Harrison's was the first Instant Star winner and the only won to stand the test of time. When her first CD was released it boomed and the number didn't look good but people grew to love it. Jude second CD was so good that it hit number one on the billboards for weeks and turned gold. But he third CD was the one that started all her other best one because that one was her first CD that went platinum. Since then all her Singles were number one and her CDs were platinum.

When Jude was 19 years old she was married to her producer and true love Tommy Quincy. Soon after at the age of 20 she gave birth to there son Tommy Harrison Quincy. At the age of 35 Jude Harrison dropped out of the public eye as a singer but took over G-Major with Tommy. With the help of there son who now 28 year old they invented Instant Star: The World Search.

That is how Bella got involved in the music business and was the first winner. With the encouragement of her father (more like force) and her best friend Jacob she signed up. She never thought she win or even get a chance to sing. She can stilled picture the day of the finally almost 3 weeks ago and the day her life changed with just one stoke of her guitar.

Flashback 

_She was there at the final night of the Instant Star: The World Search and she was scared. At first she didn't care because she wasn't doing this for her but she really did love music and it was the thing the kept her together. The more day that passed made her realize how important this contest was and how much she wanted to win. So with that realization here she was. She was freaking out in the backstage girl's bathroom and she was torn in two. She could going out there and sing her heart out or she could jump out of that window and run. The were both very tempting choices and as she was about to make the wrong one Jacob walked in to the bathroom. Not just any bathroom though the GIRL'S bathroom. "Jacob what the HELL are you doing in this bathroom?!" she said almost shouting at him as her face turned pink. "Bella I heard you freaking out and I came to snap you out of it. Your great Bella and you can do this because you one of the best singer/song writer's out there. You said you wanted to get away from Forks because of the memories and here's you chance." Jacob said with light in his eyes. He was right im so many way and that scared because now she had no real reason to run from this. So she did the only thing she could at the moment: she splashed cold water on her face and watch out to the stage._

_She grabbed her guitar off her back and her looked out at the people who decided her fate. Somehow she began to sing the song she had written for the finally. _

_**The phone is of the hook  
and Jamie's got a gun.  
And Sherry's in the river  
and the river is gonna run again.  
Ooo ooo ya**_

_**  
So you don't know where to go  
you don't know where to hide.  
Holding all your tears,  
keeping all your pain inside.  
With your back against the wall  
heart falling from your hand.You throw it in the river  
and the river is gonna hide it again.  
yeah yeah yeahyeah...**_

_**But you are not alone.When your not safe at home  
and your running back running back.  
While your off track  
looking for a hope,  
and for house to call your own.  
You need a phone you feel all alone.  
You don't know where to stop while your falling apart.  
You need someone to hold  
your hands are cold  
You feel a little older.  
You need a shoulder.  
Oooo noo  
But you're not alone.**_

_**What they will believe,  
and if you want to change how its meant to be.  
Even if they think you're strange.  
Ooo  
You want to live a life,  
you need to breakaway.  
Counting on your hands the days you have left to pay  
but you are not Alone.**_

_End Of Flashback_

That was the song that won the contest and brought her here to Canada. She was offered a 3 album recording contract and once she finished she would be offered another one if they wanted to keep her. Her dad had been so supportive with all this. He left his job and Forks so he could come out here with her and keep an eye on her. He was offered a job as Chief of the Canadian Police Force and he was _excited_ about it because this was no sleepy town like Forks. Since Bella was 18 she was offered an apartment that was owned by G-Major and was not to far off from where Charlie was.

The places weren't the only thing that changed it was the people or in one word her. She wasn't sure if Alice would like her new daring fashion sense or bury her alive. Instead of being the small town conservative dresser that she once was going. Now she wore rips jeans and slightly tight fitted t-shirts. She looked like a punk/rocker chick and she loved it because it gave her a sort of freedom with out have to go wild.

Bella sat there on an old orange couch waiting for her producer to arrive. Jude had met with her early and told her that she was sent aa new but good producer to help her. As she sat there she saw a guy enter G-Major and her heart started to beat faster at the sight of him. He was the exact image of Tommy Quincy 26 years younger only he had strands of red hair mixed with his black hair. Across the room Tommy Harrison Quincy was having the same reaction to the brown eyed angel just a few feet away from him.

As soon as they were done with there staring contest the close the gasp between them a bit. Surprisingly Bella broke the silent first. "Hey ah I'm Bella and I guess I'm your new artist. I'm the winner of the Instant Star Contest and I'm 18." . Tommy was in a daze and without even realizing it "I'm your new producer and I'm Tommy oh and I'm 26.".

While Tommy was freaking out about the age different and how amazing she looked, Bella was freaking out about hiw she could look away from him. She must be going crazy after all just 3 month ago a vampire broke her heart.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this Chapter seems a little forced. This wasn't the real first chapter but I had to change it at the last minute. This will be the first story in a Saga and all three story with have 15 chapters. **I NEED 6 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Read and Review

-JJ


	3. Chapter 2: Instant Attraction

Instant Star

Chapter 2: Temporary Insanity 

**What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now**

**And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?**

**Temporary Insanity: Alexz Johnson**

* * *

After there gazing contest which lasted another 5 minutes end Tommy pulled himself and Bella in to Studio A where his parents were waiting. Bella was a little freaked at the fact that her Heart could stop racing every time she looked at him. He was no Edward in someways and she was in no way in love with him but she couldn't control he beating heart. While was sweet, kind, protective, and open Tommy looked like a bad boy because he looked almost cold and distant.

Bella and Tommy stood there in front of his parent and right now he was bot happy. While couldn't his parent not give him an amazingly attractive girl who is _to young_. He was trying really hard not to look at her but even his mother was picking up his glances. Jude decided to break the silent first that had fallen upon them. "Well Bella before we start we have to decide on a name your going to go by. Would you like to use your really name or a fake name?" said Jude as she was thing it was better for her to use a fake to keep the media off her. "I guess I could use a fake name since as little info of the real me out there as possible. Come to think of it I just think I will use my full name and drop my last. Bella said thinking of keep Charlie away of the crazy fame life. "Ok sweetie. I really loved the song on your Demo you gave us but I don't think it's a single. Why don't you record that song now and will work on a single in a few days" said Jude with Tom quickly agreeing.

As Tommy and Bella were walking to Studio C they saw a girl with brown hair siting on the orange couch next to a boy with blond hair. Once the girl and the boy saw Tommy they flew off the couch toward them. The girl wrapped her arms around Tommy while the boy gave Tommy a pat on the back. Bella felt a stab of sadness when she realized he had a girlfriend but she didn't know why she felt this way. Tommy felt a stab of anger when he saw his male friend looking at Bella even though he knew he was just wondering who she was and would never go after her.

"Hey Tommy boy aren't you going to introduce up to your new friend?" said the brown hair girl who now wore an amused expression. "Yeah. I was just about to. Bella this is Sarah Emily Andrews _**(AN: PICTURE ON PROFILE) **_my best friend and this is her boyfriend and my other best friend Jesse James _**(AN: PICTURE ON PROFILE) **_. Guys this is the new Instant Star winner Isabella or her real name Bella Swan." Tommy said while shooting looks at his best friends. "Hey Bella love the outfit by the way. Are you guys heading to the studio to record?" asked Sarah who for felt she could trust this girl and that the would be close. With a nod from Bella and some ushering from Tommy they arrived at Studio C. Bella silently walked in to the recording and put the headphones on. Tommy gave her the start signal and shw began to sing while she closed her eyes.

_**Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh...**_

_**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?**_

_**Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**_

_**Pre-Chorus:You were all the things I thought I knewAnd I thought we could be**_

_**Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (but we lost it)  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh**_

_**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (So are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (Even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

_**Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you caredAnd making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it allThanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**_

_**Chorus:  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending...**_

_**Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
Oh ooooh...**_

By the time the song was over there tears streaming down Bella face and she could hold it in anymore. She ran out of the studio the in tear but she didn't get very far before Sarah, Jesse, and Tommy caught up with her. Tommy looked at Bella with a sad and concerned expression on his face and he just wanted to pull her in his arms but he didn't. Hey hon, what's wrong? Is it boy problems because I can see it in your eyes." said Sarah while she was thinking who on earth would dump a girl like Bella.

X-X

Bella didn't know what made her tell these people about her and Edward but she did. She told the everything and didn't bother to hide the pain or lost she felt in her voice. The only thing she left out was anything vampire related because she didn't want to be thought of as crazy. When she finished tell her story she felt amazing because she felt like a weight had been lifted of her heart. Since she got her she noticed she felt a lot better and to be honest she had not clue why that was. For the whole story they sat there and they just listened. Once she was done they walked over to her and gave her a group hug. Bella just cried all her pent up pain and tears away.

After Bella stopped crying the room fell into a silence and Sarah being the upbeat girl she is decided to break it. "Hun, I'm not saying it won't hurt like hell but one day you meet a guy who help take the pain away." said Sarah while she pictured the perfect guy for her new friend who she knew very well. "Yeah Bella Sarah's right that guy must of been totally." said Jesse making a mock angry face that made Bella and Sarah giggle. "Bella you're an artist now so you have to use your pain to express yourself instead of control you" said Tommy and she took his advice to heart just a little above the other but could figure out why. "Thanks guys so much. This really means a lot to me." said Bella. Bella really couldn't believe how great her knew friends were.

X-X

After that they all went to see Tommy(Sr.) and Jude so that they could ge the plans for the week. For the rest of the day Bella and the gang had to look for a band to back up Bella's music. Bella would be doing some guitar but not all so the needed a lead guitarist, a keyboard player, and a drummer. Jesse had said he love to be my lead guitarist since his band had fell through. It turns out that Sarah was here in the first place to work with Tommy because she wants to a producer once she done with and Jesse was here to see if he could become part of a band for G-Major.

They managed to find a great drummer named Sam Evans _**(AN: PICTURE ON PROFILE)**_ and a great keyboard player named Alex Smith _**(AN: PICTURE ON PROFILE)**_ who both seem like good guy. But for some reason all this seemed to be to much for Bella because she found herself by the backdoor of G-Major crying with the rain. She was so busy crying that she didn't hear the door open but she heard the foot steps and she looked.

X-X

**AN: Okay so just for this once I am going to switch to first person to full express the characters emotions. **

Bella Point Of View 

As stared at the eyes in front of me my heart could help but skip a few beat. Tommy was getting wetter by the second and he looked as good as Edward at that moment. "Well I saw you run out her and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Tommy said with a little pink on his cheeks. "Thanks Tommy I guess he just got to me and I broke down again. I mean what is so wrong with me?" I asked as a few tears left my eyes. Before I could realized what was happening I felt warm lips being crushed to mine.

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry the chapters a little late but to make up for it this is long then I intended. **OKAY SO THIS TIME I NEED 10 REVIEWS. **I promise that is the highest I am ever going. This is NOT edited.

Character Information: Ages

Tommy Harrison Quincy- 26

Bella Swan- 18

Sarah Emily Andrews- 18

Jesse James- 20

Sam Evans- 21

Alex Smith- 20

Jude Harrison- 46

Tommy (Sr.) Quincy- 53

READ AND REVIEW

-JJ


	4. Chapter 3: Instant Relizations

Instant Star

Chapter 3: Waste My Time

**Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time **

**Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me**

**Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let the day  
Moving way too fast**

**Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me **

**Waste My Time: Alexz Johnson **

* * *

It had been one week in total since Bella had joined G-Major and in that short time she has gone crazy. In that time she cried to her new friends and kissed her producer. Now she was so confused because there was no way she was remotely over Edward. But then there was that part of her heat that wanted Tommy really really bad. It instruct mental like she was being torn apart by her head and her heart. She should have realized the signs after the first two days she got here. But she was blind as ever and figured it out _after _the kiss. It was the song she wrote that day that really brought her torn feeling to the light.

_Flashback_

_Bella was in her new bedroom in Canada trying to come up with a new song for Tommy Sr. since in had been 4 days since she had given him my single and it was being released. But she could think of anything except the amazing kiss she had the same day. _

_There two voices in her head battling for dominant and __her feelings were torn to pieces. One voice was saying " You still want Edward with your everything" while the other was telling her "Edward didn't want you but Tommy could if you found out". So she did the only thing she could do, she wrote a song explaining her feeling for Tommy, Edward, and this mess. _

_An hour later she called Sarah and had her meet her at G-Major to lay down the track. The funny thing was that she already had the instrumental music laid down because she had her back up band (Three Days To Dawn) record in earlier that day. The vocals and the music weren't even planned to go with each other perfectly. Once in the booth Sarah got the sound board ready and gave Bella the go ahead. Finally she was able to release her feeling through her true outlet... music. _

_**He and I had something beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
I loved him so but I let him go  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back**_

**Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss,  
Still a little bit delirious**

**Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.**

**You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be**

**He's disappearing  
Fading suddelly  
I'm so close to being yours  
Won't you stay with me  
PleaseNear to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.**

**I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I belongWhere you are**

**Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
Though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on**

**Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.**

**Yet, I'm better near to you.  
**

_She knew her true feeling for him and they scared because she didn't think she could survive another relationship. _

_"So you love him and you totally scared that he will break your heart like this Edward guy did, right?" said Bella's best friend Sarah. She already knew from the beginning but that song only confirmed it more. She also knew that Tommy was aware how hurt Bella and he want to make her better. "Yes! It's all true and I am freaked!! " Bella exclaimed as she got closer to tears. It was a good thing no one was here but that might have to do with the fact that is was 12am at night and the only one awake at the time would be vampires. _

_"Well I can't give you advice that your not going to listen to like 'you have to take to him and tell him your feeling' because you just going to do things your way. So instead I suggest we give you a confidence boost." She said with a big child like grin on her face. _

_End Of Flashback_

So it turned out that Sarah plan for Bella was a whole make over to show off her new self. We went to this new spa called Canada's New Moon which was owned by Darius's second daughter named Danny Mills. _(AN: PICTURE ON PROFILE)_Bella really like Danny she seemed cool and down to earth plus she had a great spa. Normally Bella hated this kind of this but for some reason she wanted a new look and to have some "Alice type" fun as she referred to it. The last things they worked on after giving Bella her full spa treatment was her nails and hair. Bella long nails were sharped, then dulled a bit, and red with black tips. Bella looked like a punk rock princess now with her new clothes and hair which now had red streak in it. _(AN: Picture Avril Lavigne Hair only brown with red dye.)_

After there spa afternoon Bella and Sarah went back to G-Major to start working. Sarah went to Studio A to set the sound board for another artist while Bella went to studio C to wait for Tommy. Tommy had to fly out the day after the kiss to France to sell my music with his father. Bella thought his mother suspected something between them because Tommy made a big fuss about how he had to see her the next day but his mother let it go.

When Tommy came in to the studio and saw Bella he had mixed emotions. Part of him was shocked at her new look and another part of him want to hug her because he missed her but all him was happy. Bella was having the same mixed feeling but could focus because he looked more attractive. Without Tommy even speaking a word Bella handed him the CD and in a whisper said "It's a song about you. I recorded it while you were gone.". Not really knowing what to do her took the CD and put it in the system and hit play.

After the song was over Tommy turned back toward Bella and just stated into her big brown eyes. Bella had never been so scared and excited in her life she thought her heart would just out of her heart would jump out of her chest. Suddenly Tommy closed the remaining space between them and covered her lips with his. This kiss was different then there last one because it held love, like, desire, assurance, and longing rather then just desire like the last. When they finally broke apart for air purposes Tommy was about to speak when they here feet running toward them.

_Author's Note:_ Okay so you guys really don't deserve this chapter because of lack of reviews but I will not next time. _**I NEED 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER OR THE STORY GETS DELETED. **_Oh and this will be an E/B story but I am not sure if it will be now or in the sequel. Edward will come in Chapter 5 which is based on the song Skin by Alexz Johnson. Great New Moon song MUST Listen. Sorry stuff is a bit of a mess the updater hates me!!

Contest: Who is "the feet" running toward Tommy and Bella? Winner gets the out of the next 2 chapters and Chapter 4 and 5 are HUGE ones.

* * *

Read and Review!!

-JJ


	5. Chapter 4: Instant Craziness

Instant Star

Chapter 4: Let Me Fall

**If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I've got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain**

**Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say**

**Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall**

**You Say you know who I am  
and what I'm all about  
Then you'll understand I gotta figure it out  
And live my own life**

**Let Me Fall: Alexz Johnson**

* * *

Last time on _Instant Star:_

_After the song was over Tommy turned back toward Bella and just stated into her big brown eyes. Bella had never been so scared and excited in her life she thought her heart would just out of her heart would jump out of her chest. Suddenly Tommy closed the remaining space between them and covered her lips with his. This kiss was different then there last one because it held love, like, desire, assurance, and longing rather then just desire like the last. When they finally broke apart for air purposes Tommy was about to speak when they here feet running toward them._

Bella turned to the source of the running sound and saw a boy about 5 years old running to her. She instantly grabbed the little boy and picked him up as he giggled the word "Mommy". She hugged the boy tight to her as she gave him a semi-shocked look. "Jason, where is my dad?" Bella said sounding shocked but what she was shocked about was where her mother and Phil were. Just as Jason was about to speak you could see Charlie coming through the doors over doors over. Bella quick shoots Charlie a look that says "What the HELL is going on'" while Charlie just mouths the words "We really need to talk". Bella really need to find out what was going on but with the looks of shock and confusion Tommy was sporting write no that was making it really hard. "Go to Charlie and tell him that we will all go to the new house after I talk to my friend." said Bella as she looked at Jason while somehow steeling glances at Charlie to try to make out the expression on his face with no such luck. Once Bella put Jason down he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left with a sweet " 'k Momma".

All through this exchange Tommy was ver confused and shocked plus there were tons of questions running through his head. The biggest question that beat out "How is this little boy?" and "Why is he calling her Mommy?" was "How can she **be **a mother?". Granted that the child looked just like her but he had to be at 5 though. The little boy who she referred to as Jason had pale skin, big brown eyes, and brown hair. The difference between them other then gender was that Jason hair was curly instead of naturally straight like Bella's. The could almost past for twins if not for the age difference. Just a Tommy was about to speak he noticed Bella had turned to face him and was starting to so he listened intensely.

Bella didn't even wait for Tommy to say anything because she saw that he was listening to what she had to say. "That little boy that just came in is my little brother Jason Morgan Swan. He is 5 years old and my mother had him when I was 13. My parents had just gotten a divorce and my mom was having one-night stands instead of dating and with one she was a little careless. Since she didn't expect this so by the time she bothered to check she was already 5 months pregnant. So she had to have Jason but she didn't really want him. It was my Job to take care of him and I basically raised him from birth. When he was about 3 he started to call me Momma and my mother didn't care so I didn't correct him. When I was 17 and I moved to Forks my mother stilled didn't want him so I let him with the parent of a friend of mine Terri and Rory Kent. Nobody even new about Jason until now because I made a deal with my mother. If anyone else found out she would give him up to foster care. " After Bella said all this she felt really emotionally drained and she could do is stare into Tommy eyes.

Tommy came over and pulled her into a tight embrace and them pulled back a little to look in her eyes. "Whatever going on with your family just know that I am here for you. Thank you for telling me that I know it was not easy for you to open up like that. I promise with all my heart that I won't run away" said Tommy as her poured out his heart and soul to her. All she could do was kiss him with all the love she had left while her heart did flips inside her chest.

X- LATER THAT DAY AT BELLA PENTHOUSE APARTMENT-X

After spending a few hours with Tommy and get 5 calls from her dad they both decided she needed to go home and confront what was waiting. After hopping in to Tommy Black Viper they rode the 3 blocks from a small café call La Canzone di Amore in Nuova Luna (The Love Song In New Moon) to her apartment building.

She used her high-tech key card to enter her expensive (paid for by G-Major) and starlet looking penthouse. Before she even came fully into the House she spotted Charlie trying to put Jason down for a nap. He was not fairing very well because the only way Jason would go to sleep was if he heard me sing. I had made him a CD a while before I left for Forks but he must not have it with him. The song I would sing him wasn't even a song about him but it was the first song he heard. By now Charlie had seen me so I just walk over to Jason pick him up and sat on the couch. He snuggled in to my lap as I began to sing...

_**Once upon a time  
Is always how the story starts  
Boy meets girl  
Both feel something in their hearts  
There's a witch with an evil dragon  
Or boy makes mistake  
And girl is always understandin'**_

_**But once upon a time  
For us, wasn't like thatNo one ever  
Rolled out the welcome mat  
Ever after was the  
Last thing on my mind  
But as we go on  
It's strange how I find**_

_**That you're just tryin'  
To get my attention  
So gonna let you know  
Exactly what I'm thinkin'**_

_**Don't worry  
There's no hurry  
Cuz no matter what you do  
Baby my eyes are you**_

_**You're stupid antics may  
driving me crazy  
But you're the only one  
who ever made me feel this way  
Next time I see  
that look in your eyes  
Not gonna fool around  
I swear, I'm gonna recognize**_

_**Cuz maybe you and I  
have somethin' goin' on  
And if that's true then  
baby it won't be long  
'Til you and I  
can come together  
And we stay  
that way forever**_

_**So if you're tryin'  
to get my attention  
Goin let you know  
exactly what I'm thinkin'**_

_**My eyes are on you!**_

By the time the song was done Jason was a sleep in her arms so she walk over to one of the guess rooms and laid him on the bed with a kiss goodnight. Once she left the room she went to sit on a couch across from Charlie and waiting for him to speak. "Your mother and Phil were in a car crash Bells." As he said this his voice cracked and started streaming tears. "Both of them didn't leave a will so your Jason only living relative and you have to take him or he goes to foster care. Bella I know this is a lot to take in but that little boy needs you to be his mother again." When Charlie finally finished he was cry to and holding his daughter tight.

Charlie felt sp bad for his daughter because she had to give up her life 5years ago and she didn't regret it one bit. Then she met **him **she seemed happy and carefree until he broke her. Now after she was finally rebuilding her life this happens. She does not deserve this but what she does deserve happiness and balance. After they talked for a little bit Charlie left and Bella went to sit in Jason's room. She didn't know why she was so scared because it not like she hadn't raised him before. Correction she knew why, she wasn't sure if she could manage a career and Jason but she had to. After watching him sleep for a bit she got up a grabbed her guitar from the case on her bed. She was just fooling around when it became a song and she even had the vocals. She sang her stress and sadness out.

_**Yesterday  
Seemed so much longer then today  
There must be something wrong with me  
I think im losing in oh no  
I must be stupid  
Now im here  
Yes im here  
Cuz I tried  
If your here  
Then youre here  
For a while**_

**I can't reach the sky  
Without being dragged down  
I can't run forever  
While I try to hold on  
But if youll be there where I drown  
I dont want to hold your hand  
Its quicker then quicksandAnd you just wont make it**

**None the less I think I've seen a brighter side  
Ive trusted no one deep inside  
Is what they call the rest of them  
They just dont get it  
But were there  
Yes were there  
For a try  
And were there  
Yes were there  
For a while**

**I can't reach the sky  
Without being dragged down  
I can't run forever  
While I try to hold on  
But if youll be there where I drown  
I dont want to hold your hand  
Its quicker then quicksand  
And you just wont make it**

**Ive seen so many try to get there way  
Im sure its really not that bad  
Yeah im sure really not that bad**

**I can't reach the sky  
Without being dragged down  
I can't run forever  
While I try to hold on  
But if youll be there where I drown  
I dont want to hold your hand  
Its quicker then quicksand  
And you just wont make it**

**Its quicker then quickersand  
And you just wont make it**

_**Its quicker then quickersand  
And you just wont make it**_

Bella going to be a mom again and a singer this time around. She wasn't sure if she could do this, at least this time.

_**

* * *

**_**Author's Note**: Sorry this is a bit late but it is my biggest chapter for this story. Did I leave you shocked? **_I NEED 7 REVIEWS TELLING ME THIS!!_** I really don't like using 2 songs in one chapter but I LOVE _Once Upon A Time_. Let Me Know what you THINK!!

READ AND REVIEW!!

-JJ


	6. Chapter 5: Instant Pain

Instant Star

Chapter 5: Skin

**Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie**

**I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be ok  
I don't believe how you throw me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine**

**Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie**

**Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie.**

**Skin: Alexz Johnson**

As Bella entered G-Major camera flashes went off behind her gain for about the 100th time. This bothered Bella greatly but she got use to it since is has been happen here and at her house. Bella had dealt with this when she won the _Instant Star: The World Search _contest but this seemed to be on a scale. For the pass few day the TV stations had done nothing but run stories about Tommy and/or Bella. The tabloids were just as bad because they had pictures of her and Tommy hanging out with tittles like _An Instant Affair, Steamy Forbidden Love, Isabella Livin' Life Wild With Lil Tommy Q Jr._ At first the magazines really upset her but when she read them she realized that they were just article made up of lies. But even though Tommy and Bella weren't that worried Tommy(Sr.) and Jude were worried about the image they were trying to establish. They decided to come clean to the press and hold a press conference to clear the air.

_Flashback_

_Cameras were flashing so brightly and at such a speed that they were __blinding the young stars eyes. Sure she had been to places where there were cameras and interviews but never this many people. Once Tommy and Bella walked on to the front of the stage while there hand were together. The crowd got considerably louder as questions started being shouted at them from all angle. Once Tommy (Sr.) Came up on stage the crowd went silent as they awaited the "important" news. "As you have mostly likely heard there is indeed a relationship going on between my son Tommy and my new Instant Star Isabella. Before the rumors get out of hand my son and Isabella would like to formally address there relationship." Tommy looked at the reporters and cameramen, he knew that the only reason they were quite now was because they were about to get a story. As much as he loved the silence he knew that once he told them the story him and Bella could escape. So he told the paparazzi about there relationship while Bella also told them about her bother. Some reporters asked good questions that mattered but others asked stupid questions such as "Who does your hair?". But soon it was over and Tommy and Bella were able to escape to her apartment after picking up Jason from Kinder garden. Once they got in to the apartment Bella went to put Jason down for a because he was tired and fussy. Operantly Jason wasn't the only one tired because when she came out of Jason room she found Tommy passed out on one of her couches. She figured that he was tired after was they went through this afternoon so she didn't wake him. As for Bella she wasn't tired but she __stressed__ as hell. So she did what she normally did when she was stress; she grabbed her guitar and sang. _

_**I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door they know exactly what we're here for**_

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on displayFor everyone to watch and learn from,Don't you know by now,You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this, big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said let's see you walk it

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this, big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said let's see you walk it

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.Yeah, oh oh open wide,'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

_But even after all this she would not trade this world for anything because of all she found while in it. She has her brother back, two of the greatest friends ever, and a boyfriend that won't break her heart._

_End Of Flashback_

Tommy, Bella, Sarah, and Jesse were all in the studio working on a knew song that Bella was going to sing to this guy that was coming to G-Major. Carl Mendez was a representative from the G-Major branch in New York. If he liked Bella music he would take on the New York world tour that G-Major was hosting. This tour was going to happen in 6 month and it was going to be world-wide which ment that Bella could gain a much larger fan base. It was going to be like a mini concert because Carl was bringing a doctor friend of his along with the doctor's family because he was trying to get the doctor's youngest son to sign with the label. Bella would have to sing them 3 songs and she already had 2 picked out but the third one had to be brand new and was going to be the single for New York. So that is what the gang was working all morning and getting nowhere.

X- 30 MINUTES EARLY OUTSIDE OF G-MAJOR-X

7 inhumanly beautiful of "people" stand outside of the G-major with a woman who is not as lovely as the others but good looking in her own. The reason these 7 people are so stunning is because the are not people as all the are vampires. The Cullens stand outside with the brown haired human woman waiting to be ushered in by Tommy and Jude. The human girl with brown hair, who was Kelly Ash (_**AN: PICTURE ON PROFILE)**_, did not no what the Cullens truly were and she didn't believe in vampires. Kelly Ash was planning on buying the to music from Canada and have dubbed in to french. She would get a huge bonus from her company if she brought G-Major a new artist. One day while out she heard the most lovely singing voice, which came from the Cullen's youngest boy Edward. Kelly manage to at least talk them in to going to G-Major with her to see the new Instant Star. The were no pictures of her out yet and Alice had just had a "feeling". That what ticked Alice of the most was that she could not _see _the girl so they _naturally had_ to go find out what was so strange. Edward and the rest of the Cullens could see Tommy and Jude Quincy heading towards them to greet them. The minds were clouded with each other as well as the son there share who was with a girl that Edward could not make out from there minds. Tommy and Jude gave their greeting to the eight people and walked them to the studio where Bella and the gang were. As they neared the studio A a song began to fill the air.

X- INSIDE STUDIO A-X

Bella had finally had a break through with a new song that Tommy Sr. kindly requested. It was country and slow which wasn't really her style so she was a little worried how it would come. But after having the group read the song lyrics over a thousand times she was finally assured enough to sing it and record it. So Bella began to sing:

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regretBut I know if I could do it overI would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

After the song was recorded Tommy gave Bella kiss and the Gang left with arms wrapped around the respective others. As she waked out she saw 7 pairs of topaz eyes that she thought she never lay her eyes on again. "The Cullens" were the only words that would come out of Bella. Instantly all of her three new friends knew what this meant and they tensed.

Before she even realized what she was doing she what running out of the glass doors of G-Major. Only he could make her lose the little cool she had built and the life the came with it. Before when ever she would lost her cool around him (which was often) it was out of love. Now he comes and it going to turn her world around and hurt her and her friend. Well then he's got another thing coming because she may be in pain now but she was also **one angry bitch**! Tommy and her friends has finally cuaght up to her when she stopped running. She knew she did need to say a word and just fell in to his arms and wept while Sarah and Jesse hugged her.

_**I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do**_

What on earth was Bella going to do when it came to Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen?

_**Author Note: **_Okay so sorry I took so long but school started and my life right now is a total and complete mess. On the brights side this is one of the longest chapters every for this story. So that makes up for it right?_** I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE. **_

READ and Review!

-JJ


	7. Chapter 6: Instant Awakening

Instant Star

Chapter 6: I'm In Love With My Guitar

**I've been trying too hard  
I've been spinning around  
Got people chasing me down  
Gotta find a way back to my world somehow, somehow**

**Right now I wanna get lost inside of a song  
Where there's no right or wrong  
In my room all alone is where I belong  
My life is mine once I'm behind the door**

**I'm In Love With My Guitar: Alexz Johnson**

Bella woke up confuse as to where she was and how she got here in the first place. It only took her a minute to look around and realize this was her own apartment and her friends where each sleep on one of the 6 couches in the wide open living room. Bella head still felt about a little foggy so she got up and just looked around before she grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table. She looked down at her phone and realized she had a voice mail so she typed in her pin number and listened. "Hey Bells" said Charlie's recorded voice through the phone. "Tommy told me what was going on and I decided to take Jason to my house for a bit. Stay calm and you will be fine. I will be by later with your kid. See ya Bell." After hearing Charlie voice the memories of yesterday came rushing back as well as the pain. As quickly as the pain set in it was gone and replaced with anger. He could ruin everything and cause her so much pain all over again. Not to mention that she had a child to think about and raise. Bella relationship would have worked if her mothering was still alive to raise Jason even though it would hurt Bella not to be part of his life. But now she had to raise Jason and she was **not **leaving him alone for a guy that broke her heart. Not only that but she had Tommy who she cared about so much and her friends who she couldn't dream of leaving. She couldn't take being in this room any more so she decided to help down to her built recording studio while the gang was still sound. Once she was down there she got every ready that Sarah taught to record a CD. She went inside the booth and started to sing.

**I'm never going to be what you want to see  
always got to be me and free  
right or wrong  
you'll be gone**

Well I've heard it all before  
and I'm tired of the lies I've tried  
I won't compromise  
You're a thousand miles away  
draining under my flooded veins  
take away the strain

I don't think that you know  
I'm about to let you go  
before I put you away  
One more thing I've got to say

I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
I'm sick of you again  
I'm thinking no  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say  
Stop  
Go on

I have thrown it all away  
reaching over a cloudy day  
and I'm on my way  
Cast my shadows all aside  
creeping over into the sky  
shining brighter I feel alive

I don't think that you know  
I'm about to let you go  
before I put you away  
One more thing I've got to say

I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
I'm sick of you again  
I'm thinking no  
I'm not sorryand I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say

I'm never gonna be what you wanna see  
always got to be me you're free  
Carry on  
run along  
Frustrated by you, typical what you do  
I'm tired and through, renew  
Living on  
With you gone

I don't think that you know  
I'm about to let you go  
before I put you away  
One more thing I've got to say

I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
I'm sick of you again  
I'm thinking no  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say

I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say  
stop  
go on  
stop  
go on

I'm never gonna be what you wanna see  
always got to be me and free  
Living on  
With you gone

X–X

You still love him and that the reason your so angry with him and yourself,isn't?" said a voice that even though Bella heard before she was still startled by. She did even realize that Jesse was awake much less in the studio with her. "God! You sure how to scared a girl to death!" said Bella with a mock angry glare. One she got she heart beat to calm down she was able to answer his question. Once upon a time she would have had a hard time answering this question but she stopped lying to herself. "I won't lie to you. I still love him and I am still hurt. I am like a broken house that's slowing getting repaired. I love my life now and I don't want to how it was." said Bella as she stared in to Jesse eyes. Jesse really liked Bella and he didn't want to see her hurt so he was glad she was able to open up to him. Knowing that she didn't want words of pity Jesse just said "Okay well Jude said that we had you put down three more tracks today at G-Major so we might as well get one more done here. What do you think?". Bella just gave Jesse a nod and they started to reset the recording stuff.

X-Upstairs while Jesse and Bella were recording.-X

In the penthouse of Isabella Swan the door bell rang but it was low so it didn't reach the basement. However it did manage to wake up Tommy and Sarah. When they woke up they instantly began to look for there respective others. Once Tommy realized that the basement light was on (indicating that Bella and Jesse were down there) he pointed that out to Sarah. She nodded and went to the kitchen while Tommy went to open the door. When he opened that door he came face to face with The Cullens, his parents, and Kelly Ash.

Tommy parents just gave him a look that said they would take later while he was introduced to each Cullen as well as reintroduced to Ms. Ash. Once Sarah was introduced to every also then they were all ushered down to the basement where Bella was. Tommy and Sarah didn't have enough time to get a (angry) word in regarding the Cullens but that didn't stop the hatful glares. Not that these _people _didn't deserve more then that because they did given what they did to Bella. Jasper felt that he was going to feel sick with all the angry, pain, and guilt. The most anger was coming from Bella new friends who must of known the basics about her life in Folk.

When everyone entered the studio they caught site of a angel about to sing. When she realized who was watching her she looked up and straight in to Edward's wide eyes. While not breaking eye contact with Edward Bella began to sing.

**Baby baby  
When we first met I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover and my best friend  
All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it  
And all of a sudden you went and left  
I didn't know how to follow  
It's like a shock that spun me around  
And now my heart's dead  
I feel so empty and hollow**

**And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you**

**You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame  
And now I feel like....oh!**

**You're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door**

**Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
'Cause now I'm using like I bleed**

**It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**

**Damn, ain't it crazy when you're loveswept (?)  
You'd do anything for the one you love  
'Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there  
It's like you were my favorite drug  
The only problem is that you was using me  
In a different way than I was using youBut now that I know it's not meant to be  
I gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you**

**And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you  
You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame  
'Cause now I feel like....oh!**

**You're the reason why I'm thinkingI don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door**

**Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
'Cause now I'm using like I bleed**

**It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**

**Now ladies gimme that...**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh**

**Now gimme that...**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh**

**My ladies gimme that...**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh**

**Now gimme that...**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh**

**Oh! You're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door**

**Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
'Cause now I'm using like I bleed**

**It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**

Once Bella was done with the song she went straight to Sarah and took the breakfast bar she offer. She notice the look of concern on Sarah face and hugged her. It was like they were having a conversation in there minds because with one look Sarah new Bella was better, not perfect but getting there.

X-X

Alice just stood there taking in the new Bella and the life she had now when she what hit with a vision. _Bella was in a grand house and the wall were filled with gold records. You could her kids running in the back round and Bella laughing along with the kids. "Derek get over here or I'm gunna get ya" said Bella barely holding back giggles. "Come on! Sammi, mama guuna get us if don't hurry!" said a six year old boy with his four year old sister by his side. All of sudden the door opened revealing a older Tommy Q. "Daddy Daddy your home! "_

**AN: Okay I thought I throw this out there please tell me if someone still reads this please at least 3 reviews.**


End file.
